Taking A Risk
by Val-Creative
Summary: A special diplomatic meeting wouldn't be so terrible if they weren't sitting on their butts for the past two seemingly endless vargas. Pidge and Lance decide to entertain themselves for the heck of it. /Canon AU. Plance. Pidgance. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

A special diplomatic meeting wouldn't be so terrible if they weren't sitting on their butts for the past two and seemingly endless vargas ( _and counting_ … …). Maybe too if Pidge didn't have to be forced to wear this ridiculously ornate and heavy as hell dress while doing this.

Well, to be fair, they all are.

And it may not be a _dress_ exactly but silken, colorless robes.

These aliens joining in the Voltron Coalition, accepting invitation the paladins extended in their fight against the Galra Empire _late_ , return some form of common courtesy. They offer to meet them to the Jeejilion's largely guarded, super top-secret bases located by a collapsing, white-out star and a belt of rock asteroids.

One of the traditions of Jeejilion is recognizing _humbleness_ — and that's why there are massive, golden-glinting medallions and necklaces and looping bracelets on Pidge. And every other paladin and Shiro and Coran. These are to symbolize our burdens and of others who dwell in our thoughts, Allura explains patiently, not looking comfortable either but walking around dignified enough. It reminds Pidge of the big, clanking suits of armor from old timey castles before Earth had its first global catastrophe.

Pidge wishes she could _at least_ pull up her long, wavy hair, either into a bun or a high ponytail. Her amber-brown bangs fall over her nose constantly, tickling her skin.

From across the ceremonial and marbled table, Lance gazes down at his lap. It looks like he's tapping away on his portable holo-device, like Pidge had before they entered the stronghold. Thank god these robes had deep, sound-proof pockets because her device starts vibrating.

 _LET ME SEE IT_

The bold-black, italicized message from Lance glares and blinks against her transparent orange screen. She furrows her brows in confusion, typing back after checking nobody is looking.

 **SEE WHAT?**

 _C'MON,,, LET ME SEE IT,,,,,_

Lance's mouth perks up. It clicks after a moment, and Pidge rolls her eyes slightly. Geez. She gives him a long, blank stare before making a hilariously grotesque face by turning her eyelids inside-out and pushing up lightly freckled nose into an awkward, flat shape, widening her nostrils.

He can probably see her any of her nose hair, but at this point, who cares?

Lance manages to stifle his laughter, along with her, digging his elbow onto the table and clamping his fingers over his lips until he accidentally lets out a choked, shuddery noise.

The droning, softly spoken speech from the Jeejilion halts.

Keith and Hunk notice their features twisting into matching grimaces, becoming exasperated. Shiro, from right next to Lance, knocks his elbow off the table and gruffly asks if he needs to be excused. Lance shakes his head, apologizing sheepishly to him and to Allura who makes a low, disapproving cluck.

"Please continue," she tells the Jeejilion commander who nods reluctantly.

Shiro ends up getting out of his chair to stand by the wall, allowing Lance to pull out his holo-device again when Pidge texts him **NICE GOING, DUMBASS** while the droning goes on.

 _OOOOHH YEAH TALK DIRTY TO ME_

A flush of sudden and indescribable heat slams into Pidge's chest. He's not being serious. Lance is never serious about anything when flirting is involved, she insists to herself.

 **YOU WISH**

 _ACTUALLY I DO_

Pidge dares to peer up through her eyelashes, right into Lance's own oceanic-blue eyes, and feels her heart stutter its pace when he aims an overly satisfied smirk in her direction.

 **NO THANKS**

She types back, frowning.

 _YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR PIDGE HOLT_

 **IT'S GUNDERSON**

 _ANOTHER LIE_

Lance's eyes squint a little. He mock-yawns, gesturing idly towards her.

 _I'M BORED AND IT'LL BE FUN ALRIGHT WHY NOT_

Fun for who exactly? Not her. Living with a stupid, persistent crush on Lance since they met at the Galaxy Garrison makes her feel like crap. Especially when it hasn't gone away! She's nearly nineteen years old! Shouldn't that be something she got over by now!?

Pidge doesn't answer back, careful not to shift the medallions resting to her abdomen and lap, staring off into nothing. Her orange holo-device blinks with a new message from Lance.

 _YOU EVER THOUGHT OF SOMEONE SO MUCH IT MADE YOUR INSIDES TURN WARM AND GOOEY,,,_

 **THAT'S NOT IN ANY WAY SEXY, LANCE**

 _NO BUT,,, I MEAN I LOOK AT YOU AND,,,_

The messages are rapid-fire instantaneous, and Pidge exhales sharply.

If their feet had been closer together under the table, she knows Lance would have kneed her or prodded her with his toes. But, damn it, he's still looking at her like she's made of fantastical nebulous bursts of light and sound, and Pidge needs him to stop getting her hopes up. Right. Now.

 _IS THAT DUMB?_

Pidge straightens up her back, gazing around at the other paladins actually doing their job and listening, blowing air soundlessly through her lips until her amber-brown bangs flutter.

 **WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF IT WAS JUST US HERE**

Her fingertips curl in. Holy crow… did she really send that?

 _KISS YOU_

Another message blinks at her. Another.

 _FIRST I'D ASK IF I COULD KISS YOU THEN TOUCH MY LIPS OVER YOURS_

 _BRUSH MY TONGUE OVER YOUR MOUTH JUST ENOUGH TO WET IT_

She can practically feel the way he describes it. Her and Lance in one of the stronghold's marbled alcoves, him pressing up against her. He eases her backwards to the wall, tilting Pidge's chin sideways with his thumb gently. Their mouths roaming, exploring.

 _RUN MY HANDS OVER YOUR SIDES_

It would feel like one of Lance's legs nudging between hers, parting her thighs. She rides down on it for a moment, surprising herself with a groan and a flash of thrill roiling in her breastbone.

 **UNDER MY CLOTHES**

Lance would breath raggedly against her neck, hiking up a section of her robe to smooth his hand over Pidge's hip, his fingernails dragging noticeably over the material of her underwear. She can feel all sensations, their pulses against her tongue swirling inside Lance's mouth, how wet and filthy she gets against the tip of Lance's forefinger digging against her clothed mound.

 _HELL YEAH,,,, NOW YOU'RE GETTING IT_

Pidge curses the flush on her cheeks, squirming in place, gnawing on her bottom lip.

 _PULL OFF YOUR TOP AND KISS DOWN YOUR NECK TO YOUR STOMACH_

 **YOU'RE GONNA SKIP MY FLAT CHEST?**

 _NAH I'LL COME RIGHT BACK UP AND SERIOUSLY YOUR CHEST ISN'T FLAT IT'S PERFECT YOUR BOOBS ARE PALM SIZED FOR MY CONVENIENCE_

As if on cue, she can feel them nub against the colorless fabric, and every inch of her skin beneath her robes gooseflesh. Pidge reddens her lip against her teeth, avoiding Lance's glances for now, eyeing all sides of her to make sure Allura or Hunk wasn't spying on her.

 _WORRIED ABOUT GETTING CAUGHT WHEN I TOUCH YOU,,,?_

 **YOU'RE GOING TOO SLOW**

 _WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO BOUT IT_

 **YOU'RE ALREADY ON YOUR KNEES AREN'T YOU**

Pidge does stare up this time while in the middle of texting, glimpsing with a faint, leering smile as Lance's eyes widen and he starts visibly squirming too. Mostly in anticipation.

 **MIGHT AS WELL MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL**

He gapes, meeting Pidge's brown eyes and that smile of hers growing cockier and fuller. Lance mouths ' _love it_ ' in obvious, gleeful approval while she basks mentally in her victory. Maybe for a little bit longer if Lance hadn't sent another blinking, orange-glowing message.

 _FAIR WARNING YOU HAVEN'T LIVED UNTIL SOMEONE'S GONE DOWN ON YOU_

 **SOUNDS FAKE BUT OKAY**

 _BABE I'M JUST GETTING STARTED,,,_

She can imagine that too, pulling up her robes while Lance adjusts himself in front of her. He works off Pidge's underwear and plants a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to her left thigh, and then her right, and then her bellybutton, purposely avoiding where she really needs him.

Before she can lose it and push him away stubbornly, Lance's warm, spit-sticky mouth kisses right onto vaginal folds, licking her, muffling his small, content noises against Pidge's flesh—

Shiro's hand clasps onto her shoulder, jolting her out of the fantasy.

"Not to interrupt, but," he speaks up, amused as Pidge eeps and flushes harder, lowering her holo-device, covering it up with both of her hands. "Meeting's over."

The only people left at the ceremonial table are the three of them. Allura shoots Pidge and Lance a troubled but solemnly quiet look from the doorway, lingering behind as Shiro does. Lance stammers out something Pidge doesn't pick up on immediately, leaping to his feet and rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed simper, clanging the medallions on his torso.

 _Nothing happened!_

He really is dumbass, Pidge considers, rubbing a hand over her face. But he's hers.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Voltron isn't mine. OHOHOHOH -RUBS HANDS GLEEFULLY- IT'S PLANCE SMUT WEEK AND I AM EXISTING FOR THIS. It's "Day 1: First Time" but also I combined it with my NSFW Bingo Card space "Sexting" for Voltron Bingo so first time sexting it is! Eheheh! Hope yall like it! Thoughts/comments appreciated!  
_


End file.
